


Anakin Atones

by maine9864574



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maine9864574/pseuds/maine9864574
Summary: Anakin divorces padme and leaves everything behind because thats what you do when you are the threat
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Anakin Atones

Tatooine was freed Jabba the Hutt was dead, his criminal empire on the planet was completely obliterated and he had been able to deactivate all the slave chips on the planet which had resulted in the death of many of the masters. At least the ones who had made the mistake of treating their slaves poorly. Anakin Skywalker sat on the sands of the Dune Sea pondering how he had gotten there the past year had been challenging to say the least but finally he had been able to accomplish everything he had set out to do. He had fulfilled his childhood dream of freeing the slaves on this planet at least and he had rescued the galaxy from an evil tyrant who would have enslaved the entire galaxy for his own ends. 

Anakin still shook at the thought that it had been one of his closest friends that had turned out to be the sith lord he could not believe that the man who was practically a grandfather to him had been the monster that was responsible for creating all the chaos the galaxy had seen in the past few years. In the past year he had gone through many things but it gave him some peace to know that things were going to be better going forward or at least he hoped. 

For too long he had been so focused on the attachments he had to the people around him that he had forgotten that he had a greater purpose and it took distancing himself from the people he cared about to fulfil it. One year ago his former apprentice Ahsoka had left the jedi order then a few months after that in a fit of rage he had nearly beat a man to death which had resulted in his wife wanting a break from him. During the next few days he had realized how foolish he had been in choosing to pursue a romantic relationship while he was within the jedi order the jedi had followed the code for a reason and while he still did not agree to the level they frowned on emotional attachments he had finally begun to understand that pursuing a secret marriage while fighting a war was a path to disaster by trying to do both he was failing at being a husband and a jedi he had lost his emotional control and nearly beat a man to death while losing the respect of the person he loved most.

_ I don’t feel safe anymore _

That's what she had told him listening to the woman he had pledged his life too basically telling him that she feared him had broken something inside of him but had also given him a shocking level of clarity as long as he tried to do everything he would spread himself too thin and fail at whatever he tried to do. 

That was why even after he had saved her life and she had forgiven him he had begun to avoid her like a plague he had ignored all of the calls he received in his comlink,he did not visit her apartment and when she tried to approach him in the senate building he had all but run in the other direction. He was terrified that if he talked to her then he would go back to her and make the same mistakes by hurting her in some other way. 

Obi-wan had asked him if something was wrong but the look he had given his former master stopped any further questioning eventually the jedi counsel had sent him and his master to deal with the outer rim sieges that was when he vowed to do whatever it took to end the war and restore peace to the galaxy and after five months of pointless battles that did not seem to do anything to end the war the chancellor had been kidnapped one of the few people Anakin had left and the one man who was still holding the republic together so when the Jedi Council called him back to save the chancellor he did not hesitate right before this his apprentice had payed him a visit and while he had wanted to help her personally he knew defending the capital of the republic was more important than maul having Mandalore but still he had given her half the 501st and sent her on her way. 

When he finally arrived on the invisible hand he killed Dooku rescued the chancellor and had been able to send Grievous running however none of this brought Anakin any joy because he was no closer to finding his true enemy. When he decided to do whatever it took to end the war he realized that the only way to truly do that was not only to destroy Dooku but his master as well this Darth Sidious the problem was Anakin had no idea where or who he was and while he had wanted to ask Dooku when the man was on his knees it was clear that the ship could explode at any moment and there just was not any time to get the answers he needed. 

Padme had tried to contact him again during this time which had resulted in him basically hiding in the temple since it was the one place she could not visit without a good reason he was still terrified that if he went to go talk to her he might decide in his arrogance that he could be a jedi and be with her at the same time. Eventually the Jedi had asked him to spy on the chancellor Anakin had wanted to refuse but when Obi-Wan had explained that they believed the chancellor was being influenced by sidious he decided that he would do whatever he had to do to protect his friend and if he could find and destroy sidious by the time Obi-wan destroyed Grevious the war would be all but won. 

However Anakin could not have imagined what happened next the Chancellor had called him into his office and revealed himself to be the monster that was behind everything claiming that what he was doing was for the galaxy's benefit and he wanted Anakin to become his apprentice. Sidious started to offer all the things Anakin had once wanted respect for his abilities and the power to help all the people of the galaxy. Sidious even offered to find a way to force Padme back to him 

_ She does not appreciate you my friend and does not understand that all the things you did for her own benefit join me and you will have the power to win back her love. Feel free to consider her a gift from me, my boy you can love or dispose of her in any way you wish and then together we will create a safe and secure- _

Palpatine had not been able to finish that sentence while he had always craved power to protect people and make the galaxy a better place. He would not allow anyone to threaten the one he loved most, not that he believed Palpatine cared about making the galaxy a better place anyway. 

After the Chancellors demise he had called Mace Windu who rushed down with a few other masters after he had learned what had happened the next few hours had passed in a blur after searching the chancellor's office and discovering the secret elevator that led below they were able to put all the pieces together how the clones were supposed to kill the jedi, how all the sepratist leaders were on Mustafar. They contacted Bail Organa who helped present all the evidence to the senate. 

Kit Fisto was then sent to capture the sepratist leaders; they didn't even put up a fight and even shut down the entire droid army in hopes the republic would spare their lives. Bail Organa was then elected emergency Chancellor. All of this had happened in under 24 hours during which time Anakin was ordered to stay in the council chamber he had no intention of going anywhere he was just trying to process what had happened. Right after that Obi-wan and Ahsoka had returned both were victorious Grievous was dead and Maul was captured and sent to some jedi prison. The Jedi had congratulated him on what he had done but he didn’t care one of his closest friends had turned out to be a monster; it didn’t feel like a victory. 

Padme apparently had stopped caring about being subtle as she had just walked into the temple and forced him into a room with her apparently all the jedi were distracted or they just didn’t care she had asked him if he was alright and if he was okay now that she was in front him there was just one thing he wanted to ask her 

_ Do you fear me _

_ W-what no Anakin I love you that's what I came here to tell you I have been trying to tell you for months but you kept avoiding me I want to put everything that happened behind us now that the war is over we can start over. _

He wanted that more than anything but he had to know the truth

_ I need you to be honest with me at any point during our marriage were you afraid of me hurting you _

Padme’s gaze had gone to the floor for only a moment but it had confirmed his worst fear his wife was scared of him he had walked out of the room quickly afterward even when she begged him to come back he could not be here anymore he just had to get away and think. 

On his way to his starfighter Ahsoka had tried to approach him but he had told her to go away his tone had clearly scared her great another person he loved would now want nothing to do with him oh well maybe it was for the best he got into his ship and by instinct had put in Tatooine. 

On the way there it had finally occurred to him that he had failed at everything he had tried to do.

He had failed as a master by not being able to complete Ahsoka's training which had resulted in her leaving the order.

He had failed a student by not appreciating how great a master Obi-Wan had been

He had failed as a Jedi by always giving into his anger  __

He had failed at being a husband in countless ways.

The only thing he had accomplished was fulfilling prophecy that came into existence thousands of years ago. Maybe he was never meant to do anything else it would explain why he had sucked at everything. As his ship landed on Tatooine he had remembered the boy he had been when he left so filled with hope he had been a fool being hopeful never did him any favors but for the sake of the boy he had been he could at least accomplish one childhood dream. 

Freeing all the slaves and removing hutt influence it had took less then a week he had figured out how to deactivate the slave chips which had resulted in all the slaves turning on there masters immediately he then went into Jabba the Hutts Palace to tell him to leave Tatooine forever this had resulted in the hutt laughing and ordering his soldiers to kill him one dead hutt and a lot of other dead people later any criminal with access to ship ran from Tatooine he had a feeling they would not come back for a long time it had been so easy to do he hoped that the jedi would come help the other outer rim planets now that the sith were truly gone forever. 

There was just one thing left to do he needed to atone for his sins. For all the crimes he committed in his life by far the worst one had been killing all the tuskens that had killed his mother some may have deserved to die but he had also killed the woman and children he had shown himself to be a worst monster then they were they deserved justice and he would give it to them. 

He had finally arrived exactly where the massacre had taken place this area was steeped with the dark side in the distance he saw a figure as he approached he saw the tusken it didn’t look that old the mask made it hard to determine the exact age but he would guess maybe 16 the same age as ahsoka that was a cruel coincidence as he approached he came to a realization this was not just some random tusken this was the one tusken that had fled from Anakin's wrath that night he had seen Anakin kill his entire family the tusken backed away in fear raising his rifle in an attempt to defend himself the tusken apparently thought Anakin had meant to kill him. Anakin dropped his lightsaber and approached and raised his hands in a gesture of surrender. The tip of the rifle was now touching Anakins heart. The tuskens hands were shaking

_ I am sorry for what I did to you. Your entire family did not deserve to die for what happened don’t be afraid take your justice _

Anakin said in huttese.

The tusken seemed to understand as his hand stopped shaking it made Anakin feel even more guilty the tuskens were not mindless creatures they were cruel but so was the environment they lived in if they were not ruthless they would have been extinct centuries ago. His mother had not deserved his fate but the tuskens did not deserve to be hunted for trying to survive now that he thought about it the tuskens were actually the native settlers they were here first by any standard of galactic law they were just trying to defend their territory.

Suddenly time seemed to stop and he saw someone he had not seen in over a decade right there was his first master Quigon Jinn he had no doubt this was not a hallucination this was his former master’s real essence speaking to him.

_ Anakin please don’t do this, you made mistakes in your life but you don’t deserve to die like this, go back to Coruscant. The people who love you can help you through your pain. You were able to fulfil the prophecy and saved the galaxy. Your redemption has already been earned, go back and live the life you always wanted. _

For a moment Anakin hesitated but he was then reminded he had nothing and no one to go back to; he had no interest in being a jedi anymore. Ashoka had already chosen a path without him in her life, Obi-wan would take his death hard but he would move on and be better off without having a moody apprentice to worry about. As for Padme well she would take his death the hardest but it would not be long before she realized how better off she was without him she could go back to living a life without secrecy no one knew of there marriage so she could continue to serve in the senate or find someone who actually did deserve her or whatever else she wanted he had cast a shadow over her life long enough he had no desire to get in the way of her happiness again. 

Anakin was also worried that he would one day turn to the dark side he had enough anger in him for Sidious to think it was possible every day his power kept on growing if he reached his full power and turned the jedi order and republic would be destroyed they would not be able to stop him this was the only way to make sure he would never hurt anyone else.

He had nothing left at least he could die knowing he had saved the galaxy and that all the people he loved were safe. By giving this child the justice he deserved Anakin would atone for his greatest sin he could not think of a better way to die.

_ I am sorry Quigon but no _

_ No Anakin no _

Anakin blocked him out before severing his force bonds with Ahsoka and obi-wan. They would learn of his death the moment it happened but at least he could save them the pain of his death. 

He had left messages to both of them and Padme explaining his actions he hoped they would understand. Time resumed its normal pace and Anakin could feel the bullet pierce his heart as the chosen one fell into the sands of Tatooine his life force slipping away he could hear Quigon trying to persuade him to at least become a force ghost so his identity would not disappear entirely he had always wanted to find a way to prevent people from dying but he had no intention to cheat death in anyway he was done with everything all he wanted was to join the force completely and lose his identity oblivion would be a nice destination. 

Knowing that the people he loved were safe and that he could never hurt them the last emotion Anakin Skywaker would ever feel is peace.

**Hey everyone this was a fanfiction I thought about making for a while now its going to be 5 chapters the next few chapters will be padme and obi-wans reactions to anakins death feel free to review or comment whatever you like also check out my other story it's not complete but it does have a few chapters any reviews on that too would be appreciated**


End file.
